


Peter Parker’s Small Situation

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Most definitely not contained or collected, Omorashi, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Peter Parker is never leaving his house again with out using the restroom.





	Peter Parker’s Small Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at three in the morning after watching Infinity War :)

 

 

The silence is unpredictable. Peter can't seem to hold his bladder, blood draws from his lower lip and he whimpers.

 

Tony is blasting music, as Peter sits awkwardly on a stool. He wants to speak out his predicament, he's confident Tony will guide him to a restroom, yet, something is holding him back. Maybe it's his dignity, although, he's far more likely to lose it if he keeps sitting around waiting for the inevitable.

 

So he continues to wait, Stark more than deliberately singing along to the song playing from the radio, "You hungry, thirsty, tired?" Tony asks through the music, and Peter shakes his head, because he definitely doesn't need to do any of those things. "I'm good," His simple response seems to please Tony and he continues to work. Peter doesn't know exactly was he's working on, but isn't so sure why the man asked for him. The music is quickly turned off, and his thoughts are broken.

 

"You don't look too good, kid." Oh, he must have turned into a tomato by now.

 

"You're burning up," Tony proceeds to rest his palm on the boy's forehead.

 

"We should call it a day, maybe I'll show you tomorrow." Show him? He couldn't possibly miss this opportunity just because of some stupid liquid. "No, I'll be fine?" He seems rather eager, Tony hesitates before complying. Tony passes him a water bottle, "Drink this, you'll feel better in no time, your probably dehydrated."

 ~~Peter wants to scream, because that is _indefinitely_ not the _particular_ reason he _intends_ to _cry_ right now.~~ "Thank you," he says instead, steadily drinking the water, forcing it down his throat.

 

 

His cheeks are on fire, he's keeping his will to stop squirming, and just stares at the cold floor is desperation to use the restroom.

 

An hour later and Peter is barely keeping up, the seat beneath his is growing damp, and Tony is running on about the new features of his suit. Peter would listen if he had only took care of his problem.

 

 _Just ask, just ask! What's there to it in asking, if you need to go so bad then go!_ He tells himself, and even them he feels small. The words don't come out of his mouth but the thought does.

 

He's got to go so bad that he doesn't think he can stand up. Steve comes in from the front and greets the two, "I recon he's in for training?" Steve resorts to the teen and Tony shrugs, "Yeah, I've been _telling_ the kid about my new suit." Steve nods, "I'd die from boredom for sure," he sighs under his breath and Tony rolls his eyes.

 

"Well, I just came to stop by, I'll be leaving now." Tony nods, and Steve is out the door. "That was rather quick," Tony runs his hand through his hair.

 

 

—

 

Peter had made his choice, he can not physically hold anymore liquid inside of him, even for five minutes, it's beyond bearable.

 

"Mr. Stark, can I use your bathroom?" He manages to say, and Tony cringes. "Sorry kid, plumbers redesigning all our restrooms at the moment, but if it's an emergency we could walk to the restaurant down the street." Peter had made up his mind, he's going to die after this, and is never coming back.

 

"Oh no, it's not, I can wait till' I get home." ~~He can't, there's no possible way he can. But something inside him says otherwise.~~

 

 

"Alrighty then," Tony smiles, and so does a Peter. Yet, he’s barely keeping up and he feels sweat drip from his collar bone.

 

It takes a while for Tony to notice again, but he seems to keep his mouth glued so Spidey doesn’t feel pressured, yet of course, that wouldn’t be the case if he weren’t so damn _shy_.

 

“I’m nearly done, here come check this out.” Tony says, but Peter panics - he can barely stand without leaking, it’s so full within him that he can’t help but hold his breath.

 

That’s when it happens. He realizes there’s no possible way he can stand without soaking himself, so he covers his face with his hands and sobs—thighs clenched together and knees locked in place.

 

“Hey, don’t cry, there’s no need to cry.” Tony says, walking up to Peter, making note to always keep one of his restrooms open just in case. Tony kneels down and looks up and Peter, who is now crying harder than ever, it’s painful.

 

 

It was obvious what was wrong, and Tony wasted no time in helping Peter. Urine was leaking, and the faint smell caught the older man’s attention. Tony doesn’t know what to do at this point.

 

“Can you wait until I get you to a toilet?” he asks, Peter doesn’t even know. It’s then that the scent is stronger, Peter’s pants begin to grow dark. The leather chair doesn’t take in the liquid and it simply drops to the tiles. Tony takes a step back and allows Peter to finish his business, turning away to give the kid some privacy.

 

It feels like forever until Peter finishes, the sound of slashing haunted Peter as the wetness grew to his socks and shoes.

 

  
He just wet himself in front of Tony Stark. ~~In front of Tony _fucking_ Stark.~~

  
The hissing puts off to an end, “I’m so sorry,” he barely manages and Tony shakes his head.

 

“It’s not a big deal, kid, but why didn’t you tell me it was an emergency when I asked?” Tony frowns, “I didn’t want to interrupt your work—I just,” the boy sounded so miserable. “I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

 

 

Peter Parker is never leaving his house again without using the restroom.

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
